Conventional video conferencing systems exist that allow people to communicate with each other over large distances. Such video conferencing systems often provide both a visual representation (video) and an audible representation (audio) of each of the conference participants, plus a set of communication tools, such as, for example, a whiteboard or shared computer application.
For example, each of the conference participants (or groups of participants) may be located at a plurality of locations. At each of the locations, a camera and associated microphone may capture audio-video information for transmission to each of the other locations. Additionally, each location may have a video screen and associated speaker(s) for outputting audio-video information received from the other locations. In this way, all of the participants may see and hear the other participants, substantially in real-time.
In the field of robotics, robots and other mechanical devices exist that are capable of reflecting movements of a user at a distance, for the purpose of performing a function or task. That is, a user movement at a first location is tracked, and the movement is reflected (e.g., mirrored) by a robot at a remote location. For example, systems exist that allow a surgeon to perform a procedure at a distance, with a remote-controlled robot performing physical actions on a patient while the surgeon controls the movements of the robot while viewing its actions using a camera.